Vigilado
by thecurseofthemoon
Summary: 10 años más tarde, Isaac Lahey llega a la ciudad y le encargan una misión, pero alguien parece seguir sus pasos...


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de "Teen Wolf" pertenecen a su creador Jeff Davis. Sólo la trama es mía y el resto de personajes que no salen en la serie original. Es evidente que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esto._

_Este fic particida del Reto de Apertura "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac!" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"_

_**NOTA 1**__: Dado que me quedó más extenso de lo que está permitido en las normas del reto, lo he dividido en dos partes (Se permiten 2 relatos por autor/a)._

_Espero que os guste, cualquier comentario será bien recibido._

_-Parte 1: Vigilado_

_-Parte 2: Acorralado_

* * *

_**Parte 1_Vigilado**_

Habían pasado poco más de diez años y en todo ese tiempo las cosas habían cambiado demasiado; pero a pesar de todo y contra su propio pronóstico, seguía vivo.

Nunca tuvo demasiados sueños en la vida, su padre se los quitaba a golpes cada vez que lo veía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa ilusionada. Pero tras la muerte del hombre y tras haber recibido el _mordisco_, una nueva vida se abrió ante sus ojos; pero no fue una vida fácil, no estuvo exenta de dolor y lágrimas, de luchas y sangre, de pérdida y desesperanza, pero una vez más, había sobrevivido.

Todo aquello era recordado por Isaac mientras se miraba en el espejo del minúsculo cuarto de baño del discreto apartamento en donde vivía los días que volvía a la ciudad.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y observó su reflejo en el espejo empañado por el vapor del agua. Alargó la mano y limpió la superficie pulida y allí estaba él; no aparentaba los 27 años que acababa de cumplir hacía un par de meses, era una de las ventajas de ser un hombre-lobo, pero a pesar de ello, las marcas, hechas cuando todavía era un niño, seguían decorando su cuerpo ligeramente musculado, las heridas hechas tras la conversión se borraban, pero sólo de su piel, se quedaban grabadas en su corazón y también en sus recuerdos.

El joven sonrió negando con la cabeza y terminó de secarse el pelo castaño, ondulado y ligeramente largo que en aquel momento lucía.

Salió del baño y caminó por el suelo de madera que conformaba el apartamento, sin paredes, grandes ventanales y luminosidad contradictoria, ya que era de noche, estaban en invierno y la niebla se confabulaba con una lluvia torrencial que parecía haber estado cayendo sin descanso desde hacía dos días.

Con la toalla atada a la cintura y todavía juguetonas gotas de agua decorando su espalda, Isaac se acercó al ventanal que tenía frente a sí y dejó vagar su mirada por los altos edificios, los diminutos peatones y los luminosos y ruidosos coches. Se hubiera pasado el resto de la noche allí plantando, pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar posado sobre la cama y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Si?-preguntó Isaac con el ceño fruncido tras comprobar en la pantalla del teléfono que el número que le llamaba aparecía como "desconocido".

-¡Eres difícil de localizar!-exclamó la inconfundible voz de Stiles por el otro lado de la línea. Su voz le recordaba los años de instituto, a pesar de que en ocasiones adquiría un tono sombrío que le desconcertaba, inequívocamente el tiempo también le había cambiado a él.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.-contestó el joven y se acercó a la percha improvisada donde tenía colgada su escasa ropa.

-Justo por eso te he llamado, o más bien, por eso me han hecho llamarte.-dijo Stiles con tono burlón.

-¿Derek?-preguntó Isaac dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Eterna tortura!-exclamó Stiles e Isaac estuvo seguro de que tenía al otro lobo probablemente frente a él dirigiéndole su familiar mirada asesina.

Un silencio se sucedió a continuación, mientras, Isaac decidió poner el manos libres en su teléfono móvil y comenzó a vestirse, bastaría con unas botas, vaqueros, camiseta, jersey y acaso una cazadora.

-¿Has recibido el sobre?-preguntó Stiles al fin.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir Isaac mientras se ataba los cordones de las botas, dirigió una mirada hacia el grueso sobre naranja y a su contenido desperdigado ahora sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado.

-¿Y bien?-insistió el otro joven, se le notaba impaciente.

-Pues a primera vista comparto tus sospechas, -contestó Isaac-perece un recién converso que no está llevando demasiado bien las noches de luna llena.

-Sabes que no hay constancia de nuevos miembros en la manada de la ciudad en la que estás, ¿verdad? -dijo Stiles; la línea parecía tener una extraña estática.

-¿Dónde se supone que estáis?-quiso saber el joven.

-En el culo del mundo, -contestó Stiles ciertamente exasperado-seguimos nuestra propia investigación, rodeados por viento huracanado y nieve para dar y tomar.

-¡Aquí el tiempo no es mucho mejor!-exclamó Isaac.

-Si tú lo dices…-dejó escapar el otro joven.

-Bueno, -dijo él volviendo a centrarse en el tema importante- esta noche voy a salir a ver si averiguo algo, intentaré manteros informados de cualquier avance, mi primera parada será con la hembra alfa de la manada local, a ver si saco algo en claro.

-¡Vale!-exclamó Stiles-Ten cuidado y…Derek te ha enviado un compañero.

-¿Un compañero?-preguntó Isaac contrariado. Aquello no podía significar nada nuevo.

-Sí, por llamarlo de alguna manera.-dijo el otro-Como podrás imaginar, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero dada la violencia de los ataques, es mejor una mala compañía que estar solo.

-No suenas muy convencido.-dijo Isaac.

-Cuando votamos, yo opté por la opción de volver a matarlo; -respondió Stiles con amargura-pero nadie me hizo caso.

-¿Lo decías en serio?-quiso saber el lobo no muy convencido; había escuchado a Stiles insinuar aquello un par de veces, pero nunca hasta la fecha se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

-Por supuesto.-dijo el joven-¡Con un Hale ya tengo más que suficiente!

-Voy a colgar, -dijo Isaac sin poder dejar de sonar divertido-porque tengo la certeza de que un apocalipsis va a desatarse.

-¡Los apocalipsis son mi especialidad!-se escuchó exclamar a Stiles y un segundo antes de dar por terminada la conversación añadió-¡No te olvides del colgante!

Isaac no había conocido nunca a dos personas tan diferentes como Derek y Stiles y que sin embargo, se entendieran sin necesidad de palabras de la forma en que ellos lo hacían.

Tratando de centrarse en su investigación, el joven terminó de vestirse y antes de ponerse la cazadora, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el baño. De nuevo frente al espejo, Isaac ignoró su reflejo y cogió el bote de gomina posada sobre el armario a su derecha, echó un poco de la sustancia pegajosa de color azulado en la palma de la mano, la extendió ayudándose de la otra mano y luego se pasó ambas por el pelo. Sus rizos, demasiado rebeldes como para someterse, no se dejaron vencer por la fijación del producto, pero el aroma de la gomina a veces servía para confundir el olfato de ciertos seres sobrenaturales y la sorpresa era siempre una buena arma a tener en cuenta.

Tras el enfrentamiento con su pelo, Isaac volvió al amplio espacio de la habitación principal, recogió la cazadora posada aún sobre la cama, también un par de fotos que habían formado parte del contenido del sobre naranja y metiéndolas en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, salió del apartamento.

El pasillo ante el que se encontró era kilométrico en apariencia, pero muy estrecho, las paredes habían sido pintadas de marrón en la parte inferior y la superior lucía en un tono que recordaba ligeramente a un melocotón maduro, las luces, situadas cada par de metros, proyectaban a sus vez una luz ambarina que no hacía más que intensificar aquella sensación.

Con paso decidido, Isaac lo recorrió y se plantó frente al ascensor, pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó pacientemente hasta que éste llegara. El apartamento estaba situado en un piso treinta, prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad y tenía la suerte de que los inquilinos apreciaban tanto la intimidad como él.

Ina pequeña melodía avisó a Isaac de que el ascensor había llegado, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y el joven entró. Se encontró de nuevo enfrentándose a un reflejo de sí mismo, pues las paredes de la cabina estaban cubiertas de espejos y placas que simulaban la madera, mirándose a sí mismo fue cuando Isaac volvió a recordar el consejo de Stiles y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora, cuando la sacó, una cuerda negra que sostenía una extraña piedra blanquecina, estaba enroscada entre sus dedos. Echándole un vistazo a la piedra, Isaac se la pasó por el cuello y la colocó bajo la cazadora, sobre el jersey negro que llevaba debajo.

Como descender treinta pisos llevaba varios minutos, Isaac tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre la investigación que debía llevar a cabo. Se habían sucedido tres extrañas muertes en los últimos meses, la policía las había calificado de ataques de animal, pero para el ojo experto, había algo más y era misión de Isaac descubrir qué.

Hacía tiempo que las diferentes manadas de licántropos habían afianzado sus lazos y creado unas reglas más estrictas que todos debían tomarse en serio, reglas que en su momento, evitaron que la verdad sobre los hombres y mujeres lobo saliera a la luz, reglas que permitieron que los cazadores de bestias no erradicaran la especie. De ahí surgió también la creación de una organización formada prácticamente en exclusiva por licántropos que se encargaban de mantener el cumplimiento de esas normas.

Justamente por su pertenencia a dicha organización, Isaac había sido enviado a la ciudad para investigar aquellas muertes. Si realmente un licántropo era responsable de las muertes, debía responder por ello.

Sin embargo, el joven llegó a la calle encontrándose con que le preocupaba más de lo que parecía haberse dado cuenta la intervención del compañero mencionado por Stiles. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipos de cuatro o cinco personas, la tendencia era a trabajar en pareja, a no ir nunca sólo o por cuenta propia a enfrentar un problema de aquella magnitud, pero en ocasiones Isaac tenía la imperiosa necesidad de trabajar solo.

Debía seguir centrado, visualizar su objetivo, investigar lo mejor posible y descubrir al responsable lo más rápido que pudiera. Con un poco de suerte, cuando su compañero llegara a la ciudad, él ya habría cerrado el caso.

En aquel momento, la calle estaba bastante transitada a pesar del tiempo, pero la lluvia, menuda y de gotas casi microscópicas, comenzaba a confabularse con un impertinente viento que se divertía volviendo paraguas del revés.

Observando la lucha de un par de chicas contra su paraguas compartido, Isaac no pudo evitar intercambiar con ellas una risa divertida. El aire arrastró hasta él el perfume de ellas, su forma de vestir, sus peinados perfectos y ahora más rebeldes que sus propios rizos, le concedió también la certeza de que compartirían destino.

La discoteca de moda en la ciudad era conocida bajo el nombre de "_La maldición de la luna_", un nombre apropiado si se sabía que era la guarida principal de la manada local, la propietaria no era otra que la mujer-lobo Sofia Ionescu, líder indiscutible de su clan y la primera persona con quien Isaac tendría que encontrarse para dar comienzo de forma oficial a su investigación.

Caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, con el cuello de la cazadora ligeramente subido y refugiándose las veces que era posible por los balcones y salientes de los edificios por los que pasaba, Isaac llegó hasta el local donde se encontraba la mencionada discoteca ligeramente mojado, pero no tan empapado como si hubiera estado lloviendo de forma torrencial, lo que después de todo, era un alivio.

En aquel momento, la cola que se formaba a la entrada de la discoteca era de varios metros, los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de la ciudad parecían estar dispuesto a disfrutar de su sábado sin que el tiempo supusiera un gran inconveniente. Pero Isaac no tenía pensado esperar para entrar, no era un joven demasiado paciente y hacer cola le desesperaba en exceso; era una suerte que no la necesitara.

Rodeando para no chocar contra ellas a las chicas del paraguas, quien no dejaron de dedicarle ruborizadas sonrisas adolescentes, Isaac se acercó a la pareja que custodiaba la entrada, un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con un traje oscuro de chaqueta y pantalón. Cuando lo vieron acercarse, no sólo la mirada de ellos captó su presencia, sino también la de quienes hacían cola, que le miraron algunos con deseo y otros con ganas de preguntarle no de forma demasiado cordial quien se creía que era para saltarse el turno de espera.

-¿Quién coño eres?-preguntó el hombre que permitía la entrada mirando a Isaac con gesto de no creerse que un joven como él, bastante alto aunque quizás demasiado delgado, se atreviera a jugarse su entrada de por vida no respetando la cola.

Isaac se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona, el mundo en general tendía a infravalorarle y a aquellas alturas, él jugaba aquella baza mejor que nadie.

Sin mediar palabra, el joven lobo se limitó a extender su brazo izquierdo, apartó la tela de la cazadora y dejó la cara interna de su muñeca al descubierto, allí pudo verse el tatuaje que lucía y que representaba la hoja de una flor de acónito, inconfundible para cualquier licántropo.

-Vaya, pues sí que tienes acreditación…-dijo el hombre intercambiando una mirada con su compañera, ante la que ella asintió y permitió a Isaac pasar al interior de la discoteca.

El joven lobo sintió nada más entrar en el local el contraste entre el frío de la calle y el calor del interior que era fruto de la confabulación de hombres y mujeres que se desinhibían a base de alcohol y se movían al ritmo de melodías demasiado altas para su gusto. Era una suerte que Isaac controlara a la perfección sus sentidos, porque de haber sido un simple novato, no habría durado allí dentro ni dos minutos; podría decirse que el volumen de la música era una forma de mantener a raya a los invitados sobrenaturales no deseados.

Toda buena discoteca contaba con una sala VIP y aquella no podía ser menos, situada a un nivel superior cuyo acceso solo era permitido por un conjunto de escalones custodiados nuevamente por una pareja de licántropos, contaba con su propia barra y aunque no disponía de pista de baile, sus mesas diseminadas por el reducido espacio y decoradas con el mismo estilo que los cómodos sillones y sofás de tela roja, le daban el aire ostentoso del que presumía.

Allí, pensó Isaac, debía de estar Sofia y la mayoría de su manada, pero dado que nunca había estado en aquella discoteca y quería hacer las cosas bien, el joven se acercó a la barra y pidió una copa a uno de los camareros, aprovechando cuando éste le servía para asegurarse de que la hembra alfa estaba realmente allí aquella noche.

-Sí, en la sala VIP.-dijo el camarero sin poder contener una mirada de deseo dirigida exclusivamente a Isaac; de nuevo el tatuaje le había permitido el acceso a aquella información.

-Gracias.-contestó Isaac tratando de ignorar la invitación silenciosa; sentía el deseo de muchos hacia él, era lo que tenía su parte animal, atraía de forma irrefrenable a más personas de las que le gustaría, aquella era una habilidad que aun deseándolo no podía todavía controlar.

Isaac se volvió, apoyando la espalda con la barra y bebió un largo sorbo de su bebida, un líquido ligeramente amarillo que tenía atisbos de lima y piña, y echó un vistazo en dirección a la sala privada. Pudo contar que al menos en aquel momento había allí arriba unas cinco o seis personas, no tenía intención de enfrentarse a ellas, pero siempre era mejor estaba prevenido.

El joven dio un último trago antes de posar la bebida a medio consumir en la misma barra y volvió a sentirlo, esta vez de forma tan evidente que no pudo ignorarlo como hubiera hecho antes. Era aquella sensación de ser observado, pero por alguien de naturaleza similar a la suya, alguien que en la distancia jugaba con él y le retaba, era una sensación peculiar y difícilmente podía confundirla con otra. Aquella misma noche la había sentido, a los pocos metros de salir del portal de su apartamento y sin embargo, se había tachado a sí mismo de paranoico y había seguido andando. Pero ahora… Isaac torció el gesto, tratando de ver entre las sombras que las luches estroboscópicas proyectaban en sus giros, pero no pudo ver a nadie que pudiera ser responsable de la sensación de ser observado. Al instante pensó en el compañero que le envían enviado, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que le gustaba jugar, acechar entre las sombras y dejar muestras de su aparente superioridad, pero no tenía sentido que de haber sido él, no se hubiera dejado ver ya, con una mueca burlona pintada en la cara y aquellos ojos azules reluciendo de arrogancia.

Decidió esperar un instante, pero cuando la sensación se esfumó de la misma forma en que apareció, Isaac decidió seguir el rumbo que se había trazado aquella noche, así que se dirigió a la zona VIP y valiéndose por tercera vez en la misma noche del tatuaje en su muñeca, se le permitió el paso.

Hasta el momento, el joven lobo no se había fijado en que los escalones también habían sido cubiertos de una tela similar a la que lucían los sillones.

Decir que un ejército de hombres y mujeres lobo le esperaban cuando al fin Isaac alcanzó el último escalón fue decir poco.

-Me llamo Isaac Lahey,-dijo él con seriedad-estoy aquí para hablar con Sofia Ionescu.

Una de las mujeres se adelantó, le miró con fiereza e Isaac estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo cuando una mano de uñas pintadas con esmalte negro y decorada con extraños anillos enlazados como rosas enredadas entre los dedos, la sujetó por el brazo.

-Yo sé quién eres.-dijo ella con un marcado acento y se acercó al lobo para examinarlo de cerca.

Isaac no se movió y se limitó a observarla. Había oído hablar de ella y la había visto en fotos un par de veces, pero su belleza y magnetismo eran realmente más hipnótico de lo que jamás llegó a pensar.

* * *

**NOTA 2**: Este fic tiene una segunda parte titulada "Acorralado".


End file.
